Adriana Malfoy
by Princessa Becca
Summary: Adriana Malfoy was raised by her father, Draco, never knowing who her mother was until one day, going through boxes in the attic, she stumbles upon a diary that explains it all...


Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did, but until J.K. Rowling and Warner Brother's decide they want to give it all to me, they own it.

This is a one-shot. I don't write many, but a plot bunny started biting at my ankle and I needed to write.

Please Review!

Adriana Malfoy

By Princessa Becca

Adriana Malfoy sat cross-legged in the attic of her father's estate, rifling through a box containing her father's old school memorabilia. It was nearing the end of summer, and her last year of Hogwarts. Boredom had driven her to the attic, and to looking through her father's old things.

She lifted out his old Seeker's uniform and smiled, it was almost identical to hers. He father had taught her to fly at the tender age of three, and she would soon be going into her fifth year as Griffindor seeker.

She continued to page through her father's old, dusty texts, and glance over his yellowed exam sheets. She knew Professor Snape, her Potions master, had taught her father, and had obviously liked him, too. Snape always got this look on his face when she said something about him.

Adriana pushed the box aside, and dug deeper into the attic. She reached under a rafter, and her hand grasped the handle of a small trunk. She gave it a pull, but only succeeded in moving it a few inches. She moved some other boxes away, and put all her weight into pulling. After a moment, the trunk broke free and she flew backward, landing on her rear.

She brushed dust off the lid, and gazed at the small nameplate, engraved simply with "H.G.". A look of puzzlement crossed her face for a moment, before it hit her- _"H.G." had to be the initials of her mother! _

Her hand hesitated on the top of the trunk. He father never spoke of her mother; she knew only that her name had been Hermione. She had always wondered, and had asked relentlessly when she was young. When all the other girls went shopping with their mothers, she had just clung to her father's hand and watched them with a mixture of sorrow and jealousy. Her father's line had always been "I'll tell you when you're older,"

She carefully lifted the lid of the trunk, and saw why it had been so heavy- the trunk was packed with books. She lifted the top book, which looked more like a diary, and opened the cover and began to read.

_March 3_

_"She smiled again at me today. It was during Potions. Snape had stuck us together again, and when we had finished our potion- it turned a ghastly color of green. She was so happy; we really weren't supposed to be able to do a potion that hard. I still haven't told her that it was her I saw in my potion all those months ago. I know I should have never made such a potion, they're forbidden by the Ministry, but I had to know-"_

_March 22_

_"I wrote her a note the other day, asking her to come to Hogsmeade with me, and she accepted! As Head Boy and Girl, we can leave the grounds any time we want. We had butter beer at the Three Broomsticks, and then walked around town until dinner time, and we ate at the café. I'm so glad she went with me, staring into her cinnamon-brown eyes all night was heaven. I can't believe I'm falling in love with Hermione, but since the death of my father, and the defeat of Lord Voldemort, I'm doing a lot of things I can scarcely believe. I helped a little Muggle-born 1st year pick up her books in the hall after I accidentally tripped her. I can't believe that I was so prejudice against Muggle-borns, and I really can't believe that my hate prevented me from seeing what a beautiful person Hermione is. _

_May 11_

_I've taken advantage of more girls than I would like to admit, but Hermione is so different. It's not that I don't need her, because oh, you had better believe I do, but not in that way. I don't feel like I need sex from her to love her. This is just such a new experience for me that I had to put it down and sort out my feelings. This love is so much deeper than any I thought I had before. I to be with her every minute of the day, to hear her voice and her musical laugh, to see the way her face lights up when she sees me, the way her face changes when she gets into a book. I always thought that she was such a prude, a stuck up know-it-all, and a royal pain in my arse, but she's not, she's just... perfect._

_June 23_

_The Graduation Ceremony is over. Hermione was Valedictorian, and gave a beautiful speech about our time here at Hogwarts, about those who we had lost over the years and about the future. She looked at me when she got to that last part. I hope she'll always be in mine. We take our final ride on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. She's coming to visit over the summer, we've planned it out. And then... I'm going to her home, to stay with her and her Muggle parents for a whole two weeks. I've never lived in a Muggle household, but Hermione's been telling me about everything. I find this teller-visor, a box that you look at, where little people in the box move around and talk, the most interesting thing she's talked about so far. _

_December 24_

_I know it's been a long time since I've written in this diary, but the occasion needed to be recorded. I asked her to marry me tonight. She said yes! I proposed with my Great-Grandmother's ring... a family heirloom. It's a large emerald surrounded by diamonds with a silver band- beautiful, but not gaudy. She wouldn't have liked a ring that was bigger that she was. _

_March 22_

_Its ironic, looking back, we were married today, on the same day that we had our first date, one year ago. It seems so long since then, but its not, really. She's asleep now, that gorgeous brown hair spread falling over her shoulders, her soft skin glowing in the candlelight. I've never loved anyone or anything more in my life than I love her._

_September 8_

_My mother died today. She went quietly in her sleep last night, and the house elves found her this morning. She missed my father so, and I think that she was hiding some deep, sorrowful depression. We buried her in the family cemetery, next to my father. Just as we lowered her casket in the ground, a pair of doves flew over us. Hermione has been an angel through all of this, and I don't think I would be able to stay as composed as I have if I hadn't had her._

_January 18_

_Hermione's pregnant! I'm going to be a father. You'd never be able to guess how completely happy and how absolutely scared that makes me. I hope I can be the best father my child could ever want. _

_August 10_

_Hermione's in labor, and they baby isn't due for another month. I brought her to Hogwarts, as Madame Pomfrey was a magical midwife for many years. Our baby should be born within the next twelve hours. Madame Pomfrey says it will be a difficult delivery, the baby being so premature, but I hope, for both their sakes, that its not._

_August 11_

_She's gone. My world is falling to pieces. The birth took longer than expected, and my beautiful baby girl was born early this morning. Hermione... she lost too much blood... She lasted long enough to name her, Adriana, and then, holding Adriana in her arms, she smiled, and closed her eyes. Oh... I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know if I can live without her. _

_June 7_

_Adriana is three now; and I've been taking her up with me on my broom. She's so full of life, and she reminds me so much of her mother, some days I almost break into tears when I see her perky little face. She's more like her mother than she'll ever know, she's inquisitive, intelligent, and some day, she will be beautiful._

Soft tears ran down Adriana's cheeks. She sat holding that diary for a long time, before standing up. As she did, a photo slipped out of the back of the book and landed gently on the ground. Adriana picked it up. It was a photo of her mother and father on their wedding day. Her mother's eyes shined with delight as she wrapped her arms around her father.

"Oh, mother..." Adriana choked on her words, he eyes filling again with tears.

She swiftly left the attic, descending the steep stairs to the third floor, where her father's study was located. He was sitting at his desk, going through paper work when she burst into the room.

"Adriana?" he asked, his voice confused. He stood up, and got a better look at what she was holding in her hands. "Ohhh.... Adriana, I think it's time we talked about your mother." Draco Malfoy crossed the room and pulled her into a tight embrace, his own tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks as well.

They crossed the room and sat on large arm chairs by the fireplace.

Her father looked wistful as he began his story, "For the first six years, Hermione Granger was the bane of my existence. She was a Muggle-born, attending Hogwarts, in my year. She was Griffindor, you see, and I was Slytherin. But after the war, her friends, and mine alike, were both killed, as well as my father. After that war, I saw everything- and everyone- in a new light, and the light shined very brightly on Hermione.

"In the beginning of my Seventh year, I brewed a potion to reveal my true soul mate. It was forbidden by the Ministry, of course, but they were still rebuilding after the war, and security for those type of things was lax. Besides that, I just had to know if it was her. It was, and it all began one day when we were put to work on a potion together, and I got up the courage to send her a note..."


End file.
